Dear Diary, My Dad Is In Love
by Fufuluff
Summary: Kurt doesn't have a problem with his Dad seeing other women. Finn thinks what's happening is weird. Their parents, however, are having tons of fun. - - Burt x Carole, with hints of Finn x Kurt.


**Author Note: **

A really light fanfiction. Seriously. I wrote this for fun... not really a huge project I'm working on. (: Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Old people love= awesome!

Tell me you agree with this pairing! xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. :3

* * *

Don't get me wrong. I have no problem with my dad taking interest in the opposite gender. It shows that he's still alive even after all the crap that's happened. But now, as I document my life in you, Diary, it has dawned on me that the entire situation could get really weird.

Really. Really weird.

It all started last week.

_"...Hey. Dad?" Kurt hopped around the kitchen, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. "Who are you on the phone with?" He raised his eye-brow as he took a seat at the dinner table, tapping his fingers waiting for a response. Now that his mother was gone, Kurt- in his head- considered himself as the woman of the house. _

_"Right now? I guess so. No, I haven't cooked dinner. I'm a hopeless cook." His dad stated. it was hard to read his expression. Kurt couldn't tell if he was happy or just annoyed. "Seven? Alright." His dad pressed the button on the telephone and took a seat across from his son. _

_"So?" Kurt prompted. _

_"It was Finn's mom." He shrugged, "Forget her name. Caroline? Carly?" _

_"Carole." Kurt corrected. Finn's mom called? Why? What did she need? Finn! Was he okay...? "What's going on?" _

_"She invited us over to dinner. Said Finn could use a pick up because of Quinn." Quinn. Blond and stupid. Though, now that she was out of the picture, he probably wouldn't mind her. She was a bitch. He admitted it- he liked how she treated Rachel. _

_"And we're going...?" Kurt tilted his head hopefully. As soon as his father nodded his head, Kurt sprung from the table. "SPECTACULAR!" He then began to manically laugh as he made his way upstairs. _

_You see, this sort of thing was normal. I was going over for dinner at Finn's (yum) house. You don't want to know the details on the pre-dinner. (I went totally crazy, turned on my ABBA CD and performed my usual beauty ritual to TAKE A CHANCE ON ME. Anyway, that's besides the point.)_

_In the end, my dad and his really ugly sweater and I got into the car and drove over to Finn's house. _

_Kurt rang the doorbell, then quickly shot a mint inside his mouth. His eyes brightened as he was greeted by Finn. _

_"Hey Kurt." Finn's eyes were red. _

_Pulling some sort of product out of his bag Kurt smiled, "Put it on right after you cry. That way you won't look like you were run over by a train." _

_"You must be Finn." Burt held out a hand to the tall boy. "Heard much about you." He glared at Kurt for a few moments. "All good things. Too good if you ask me." He suppressed a chuckle, but his eyes were betraying his words. He could tell his son liked the boy. He really needed to get used to this homosexual thing. _

_Finn was about to grab Burt's hand when a woman pushed him aside. Holding a tray of freshly baked cookies, she looked perfectly jolly. Her brown hair was teased up in a slight curl as always. Her eyes twinkled as she opened the door wider. _

_"Come in! Come in! Keep your shoes on, Finn never takes them off." _

_"Okay good, because these shoes are hell to put on." Kurt laughed breathlessly, then Finn and him went up the stairs. _

_"I have the newest addition of Call of Duty." Finn said as cheerily as possible. "We could pretend that it's Puck we're shooting." He added. _

_"...Kay..." Kurt said from the bottom of the stairs. "Lemme use the loo first." Kurt smiled. _

_The truth was, he was going to hide in the bathroom for a few minutes, just to make sure his dad didn't say anything stupid to Carole. He knew his dad had a really hard shell, so he didn't want him saying hurtful things to Carole without knowing it._

You know I really felt sorry for Finn. The guy had been lied to by the most important people in his life. Best friend, and girlfriend. (Again, I really don't mind Quinn. And Puck's hot. I digress.) He was totally bonding with me now, and unless Rotten Berry came over- we would be alone. Though, my father was a troublesome man. The goodness of my heart told me to watch over him for a just a little.

_Anyway, it was going well. Really, REALLY well. I couldn't believe it. _

_"Kurt talks about you all the time." Carole said, taking off her oven mitts and sitting down the couch. "Please sit!" She pointed to the seat opposite of her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Burt I assume?"_

_"Burt." He nodded, holding his back as he sat down. "You too. Carole." Oh he got it right! Yay! "He talks about me? Wow." _

_"Oh yes! All the time!" She giggled, "Why is it such a surprise?" _

_"I don't know." He said quickly, his hard-shell like abilities coming through. Kurt was about to help them change the subject when Carole cleared her throat. _

_"I'm sorry. I think I understand." She smiled softly, "But Kurt really loves you." The two parents sat it awkward silence, Burt looking down at the floor. _

_"Right." Carole swallowed nervously, "Snack? I baked cookies." She didn't seem as cheerful as she was moments ago. _

_"Sure." Burt replied, fiddling with his thumbs. He took a deep sigh and looked over at her. "Sorry. Sometimes talking about him..."_

_"I know." Carole set some cookies down and took a seat across from him. She giggled, "I might have been encouraging him. I gave him some of my old dresses from way back in the day. Thought he could modern-ize them, you know?" _

_Burt took a savage bite from the cookie, he chuckled. "S'all right. It's good he's got some sort of motherly figure. I support him- he's my kid. But I don't know how to make him happy now that he's come out." _

_"Ever had a daughter?" _

_"No." _

_"Well then." Carole laughed a bit, "Would you like some wine?" She smiled. She walked over to the cabinet and bent down low. "I have some of the greatest wines in here, let me tell ya!" She went down at all fours. _

_As Kurt opened the door of the bathroom and let himself out, his eyes widened from shock. Then a smug grin played on his face. He followed his father's gaze, then peeked from around the corner. "Dad, it's rude to stare." _

I'm not into girls, so I wouldn't know if Carole had a nice ass. My dad on the other hand seemed to think pretty big of it. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, as I led myself into Finn's room so we could make out. (I wish.) When we were called down to dinner, I led an out-of- it Finn downstairs. The first thing I see is my dad laughing.

Like, really hard.

_"HAHAHA!" Some how, the two chairs they were sitting on had merged closer. Burt placed his hand on Carole's knee, supporting himself as he laughed. "Kurt. Shame on you." _

_"...What?" Kurt looked from his dad to Finn, who looked really creeped out. _

_"You should have told me that Finn's mother was this pleasant!" Burt beamed at Carole as she giggled nervously and batted her eyes. _

_"I'm going to be sick..." Finn whispered and started to set the table. _

_"What do you mean?" Kurt followed him and tilted his head, "I bet they're tipsy." _

_"Mom looks real happy." Finn smiled for the first time the entire night. _

_"I think my dad thinks your mom's rack is real nice." Kurt shrugged, letting the comment slide casually._

_"He better not try anything funny like get her drunk on wine coolers because she felt fat and then get her all knocked up." Finn paused for a few moments. Kurt placed his hand on his back and rubbed it comfortingly. _

_"Chill out, Hudson." _

_"Sorry." Finn sighed, then glanced back at the laughing parents. "They seem to get along. You're dad doesn't have his scary face on." _

_"Riiight..." Kurt blinked back at Finn, rolling his eyes at Finn's stupidity. He then turned around and raised his eyebrow, "Hey, guys." He called to the parents, "Dinner is served." Kurt waved his hand around the food. _

_Burt extended his hand to help Carole up. She took it all the while blushing. Coming to the table they sat across from each other as each child sat by their parent. _

_Not like that made a difference because the two oldies wouldn't stop talking to each other. _

_"These ribs are just grand, Carole." _

_"Well, I'd be happy to cook them for you whenever you like." _

_"There's a real nice barbecue place just a little ways away from here. We can go check it out if you like." _

_"I'd love to."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Cereally serious."_

Alas, that dinner has led me to where I am right now, diary. Besides the fact that Finn's mom decided to pull a really lame joke- that's how my dad got his first date in years. It's hard, taking care of such a tough man. My dad has been coming in and out of my room asking if the stuff he's wearing looks alright.

"KURT!" A loud commanding order caused me to look up from my perch and walk out the door. "How do I look?" He asked, looking in the mirror. He was wearing a plaid, long-sleeved button up shirt. Quite different than the usual shorts, t-shirt, and vest.

"Props dad. You look great." He didn't look that bad, actually. I could feel pride welling up inside my stomach. This was just a dream come true. His dad was always so awkward- it was nice to see him get some action and break out of his guard for awhile.

Not to mention while they flirted like children, Finn and I were going to have a sleep over.

Anyway, that's besides the point.

"You sure?" Burt said flatly, "I feel stupid Kurt."

"Why?"

"I'm an old dog. I can't learn new tricks."

"I hate to break it to you dad, but Carole is an old female dog." I chuckled, "I'm sure you two could learn new tricks together." I nudged him playfully as he smacked me off.

"Now I would never." That didn't stop him from cracking a grin. "I just don't want to screw up. She's a good, strong woman."

"And you're a... big guy." I pat his stomach. If he weren't in such a good mood, all this teasing would get me thrown out of the house. "You'll be fine." I grabbed a rose from a flower pot, might as well teach him how to be romantic. "Give this to her when we get there, 'kay?"

After tending to his horrible facial blemishes for an hour, we finally hopped into the car and arrived at my prince's castle. I let my dad ring the doorbell, and we waited for Finn's mom to open the door.

Instead, we were greeted by a happier looking Finn. "Evening Mr. Hummel-"

I swear I could hit my dad sometimes. He probably acted upon impulse. I could see that his palms were sweaty. Anyway, as soon as Finn had opened the door my dad held out the rose, and in a slur he said, "Carole take this rose."

He's such a romantic, I know.

"Uh..." Finn blinked a few times, but soon was pushed off by his mom.

"Oh, you're so sweet." Carole bubbled, taking the rose and twirling it in her fingers.

"You look great, Carole." Burt had a faint pink to his cheeks. Carole was dressed in black attire, her hair was up with a white flower on the side.

"You're such a tease." Carole giggled, then took his hand and shut the door. "Play safe boys!"

Finn looked out the window to see his mom fawning over Burt as they got into the car and drove away. Carole rolled down the window and blasted one of her favorite songs. A Beatles one. All you need is love, to be exact.

"Better start planning for the wedding." I chuckled.

* * *

**Author Note: **

Old love! I was actually going for some tenderness between Kurt and his Dad, but it turned into this! Not my best fanfiction, but it was written out of simple fun and curiosity... I also had to add a few Kurt x Finn in there. HEHEH.

Mostly this is Kurt connecting with his dad and seeing him happy.

Hope it made you smile! Review please. (:

Fufu out!


End file.
